


Let's Take a Ride

by great_neckpectations



Series: Honeybee Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Smut, Spanking, dd/lg, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: This is the prequel to Captain’s Honeybee. This is where Ja’Nae meets Steve.





	1. Ja'Nae meets Steve

Ja’Nae Alexander, at almost 30 years old felt like she was drifting. It felt like all the women she went to college with were married and having children and she was either swiping right on dudes who would waste her time on boring dates or binging Disney movies with her cat, Luna.

She awoke at 7am, Monday through Saturday to work at her antique shop, Honey Pot Vintage and Antiques, in Brooklyn. Aside from some of her more eccentric customers, Ja’Nae’s life was stale and boring.

It was one of those hot summer days in Brooklyn. So hot that people came in and out her shop to catch the A/C and pretend to look at the items on display. Ja’Nae’s mind drifted between reality and being taken away on a rendezvous somewhere…that was not Brooklyn.

Suddenly a slick talking low voice interrupted her daydreams.

“Miss, I’m looking for a couch for my apartment”, the stranger said to her. She looked up and saw a handsome Black man with a gap tooth smile staring at her.

Ja’Nae stammered for a moment. “Yes, great! Follow me to the furniture section.” Ja’Nae led the new customer to the back of the store where the handful of furniture pieces resided.

“What style are you looking for? Mid-century modern? Art Deco? You strike me as a mid-century man”, Ja’Nae guessed.

“Oh okay you know your stuff, sweetheart… I mean.. I didn’t catch your name, my bad. I’m Sam.” He extended his hand out to her.

“Ja’Nae”, she replied while taking his large hand for the handshake.

“I like this sofa here. It’s red, my favorite color”. Sam patted the armrest of a mid-century cherry red sofa.

“Great choice! If you follow me to register, I can ring you up and schedule a delivery”. Ja’Nae glowed. It was always nice to meet another Black person who appreciated antique furniture.

“No need, sweetheart. I’ll bring my friend with me later on today to help me move it”. Sam waved his hand at the idea.

“Oh okay…. You and your friend must be very strong”, Ja’Nae said with a cocked brow.

“I’m alright. He’ll be doing most of the lifting”.

Ja’Nae ran his card and handed back the plastic rectangle back to him.

“Here you go”. Ja’Nae looks at the name on the card and continues, “Mr. Wilson”, Ja’Nae said coyly, realizing who he was.

“Haha you make me feel like an old man. I’m just Sam”, Sam chuckled at Ja’Nae’s flirting.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours okay?”, Sam posed

“I’ll be here”, Ja’Nae said without excitement.

Three hours had passed and it was 30 minutes until closing time. Ja’Nae figured something came up and Sam would reach out about delivery tomorrow. Ja’Nae began closing the register and cover items when the bell signaling someone coming in rang.

“We’re closing in 30 minutes”, she mindlessly said while turned away.

“We just need 10 minutes of your time, ma’am. Sorry for our tardiness”, a very formal voice replied to her.

This man definitely sounded white and very authoritative. Ja’Nae thought “fuck” to herself thinking it was a police officer.

“How can I help you, Sir?”, she meekly answered while turning around. That’s when she saw him. Fucking Captain America himself, Steve Rogers.

“Ohh umm Cap.” Before she could finish, Sam Wilson came through the door and waved.

“Hey Ja’Nae, we hit a snag, but we made it!”, he said clapping then rubbing his hands together.

“Ja’Nae? Nice to meet you. I’m Steve”. The super soldier stuck his hand out to her.

Ja’Nae’s heart raced for a moment when Steve said her name. She shook it off as nervousness of meeting the first Avenger.

“Yes, I am very aware of who you are, Mr. Rogers”. She returned the handshake.

“Well let’s get to it, man”, Sam declared and the two large, muscular men go to the back of the store to the retrieve the sofa.

Now, Ja’Nae has seen many a fine man in her shop and even went on dates with them but now two Avengers were in her midst lifting heavy things. “I’m somehow aroused”, Ja’Nae thought to herself. It had been a while since she’d had the company of another warm body and even longer since she’d found someone who shared the same “likes” as her.

Steve and Sam easily moved the couch onto the bed of a pick-up truck.

“Hey Ja’Nae. Thanks for your patience.” Sam gave her a toothy smile.

“Thanks for stopping at my store. It’s not everyday I get two Avengers furniture shopping”, Ja’Nae mused.

Ja’Nae notices Steve staring at her shoes.

“Those are some interesting boots, you got there”, Steve pointed out her sandy brown, leather boots. He seemed to drink in her chunky pear-shape figure enclosed in navy Bermuda, high-waist shorts with a pink sleeveless top. Her hair was pulled back in twists that set in a bun at the nape of neck. She had an innocent facade that excited and calmed him for a reason he tried to bury. 

“Oh yeah, I like collecting combat boots”. She smiled at his observation and peaked at his shoes. He wore auburn leather motorcycle boots with a strap on the side. They looked like they were vintage and well made.

“You ride, Cap?”, Ja’Nae inquired. Her mind immediately went to an imagine of her on top on the fair-skinned man before her. “Ja’Nae get a hold of yourself. This man is a white from the 40s”, she thought to herself.

“Yea, a Harley 750”. He smiled at the fact that she noticed his boots as well.

“Alright, enough dilly dallying. I need to get this set up. It was nice seeing you again Ja’Nae”. This time Sam hugs her. He smells of old spice deodorant and cocoa butter. The scent lingered a bit in the air after the embrace is broken.

“Miss Ja’Nae, it was nice meeting you. I may have to come back and see what neat things from my era you have”. Steve opts for a pat on the shoulder. Ja’Nae wouldn’t have minded a hug from him as well.

“Likewise Mr. Rogers. We’re open Monday through Saturday”. Ja’Nae stopped herself from biting her bottom lip and giving the captain her puppy dog eyes. Something about him made her feel…small…in a good way.

And like that the two men were gone and Ja’Nae finished closing her shop.

At home in her small apartment, Ja’Nae laid in bed with her silk scarf on her head watching Simpson reruns and drinking tea.

She turned to her cat and confessed, “Luna, I think I like an old white dude”. Her cat looked at her with puzzled eyes and purred.

“That’s not a good thing!”, Ja’Nae ranted. When she attempted to sleep all she could think of was Steve’s biceps, his perfect smile, and those damn baby blues. She awoke temporarily to damp underwear and a sweaty brow. Yup, she thought Steve Rogers, a technically century old man from the time of Jim Crow was hot. Just her fucking luck.

The next morning, Ja’Nae only had time to grab a piece a fruit and buy a iced coffee from the Starbucks across the street. Steve Rogers and his chiseled jaw kept invading her dreams the night before causing her to toss and turn. 

Thursdays for some reason were her least busiest days. She often used those days to check over her books and dust the china sets. Bent down in a back corner of the store dusting a grandfather clock, the bell rang and she heard heavy footsteps. When she peaked over to the door, she saw auburn leather boots walk into the middle of the store and stop, seemingly looking for her.

“This motherfucker came back”, she mumbled to herself. She took her time rising from her crouching position. She felt embarrassed to have to talk to him after having sex dreams about him the night before.

“Mr. Rogers, you came back”. Ja’Nae forgot to hide the excitement from her voice. She would have to give herself a talking to after he left.

“Well, I try to keep my word, Miss Ja’Nae”, Steve said casually as he stepped towards the short woman. Again, he went in for a handshake.

Today Ja’Nae opted for an a-line green dress and a pair of brown oxford-style heels.

“You look nice. Your style is very 40s today”. Steve smiled as she spinned to show off her ensemble.

“Thank you for noticing Captain Rogers”, Ja’Nae teased.

“Is there anything in the store I can convince you to take home”. Ja’Nae would regret that later but oh boy today Freud would be proud.

Steve just smirked and began to walk around the store. He stopped in front of the section with vintage toys.

“Wow a red flyer wagon? Well Miss Ja’Nae you have piqued my interest”. Steve wiggled his brow sending Ja’Nae is a small tizzy.

“I aim to please. What can I say?”. Ja’Nae bit her bottom lip with her hands behind her back watching idly as Steve shopped around the store, a habit she found hard to kick. Steve was impressed about her knowledge of vintage items some dating back to the beginning of the 20 century. Steve decided on the wagon and a few vintage 1940s military posters.

Ja’Nae followed behind him as he loaded the items into his car.

“Miss Ja’Nae, I was not disappointed with your selection. Thank you for making an old man feel nostalgic”.

“No problem Cap”, Ja’Nae replied sticking out her hand for handshake. This time she was mistaken. Steve pulled her into a hug.

He felt warm and he smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon. Probably a combination of his cologne and hair pomade. Whatever it was, it made him smell like heaven to Ja’Nae. She could have stayed in his big, burly arms forever but the clearing of his throat brought her back to reality. She craned her neck back to look up at an amused Steve. Her arms somehow found their way fully around his waist as her head was buried in his chest. 

“I apologize Mr. Rogers”, she hurried as she peeled herself away from the captain and straightened her dress to save some of her decency.

Steve just laughed. “Don’t apologize Miss Ja’Nae.”

Steve walked over to the driver side of his car as a longing Ja’Nae looked on. She stood with her arms behind back, using her heels to rock herself. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to tell her more stories about the items from the 30s and 40s in her store. She just wanted him, clean and simple.

Before he folded himself into the vehicle he spoke once.

“Miss Ja’Nae, you ever been on a motorcycle?”

Ja’Nae looked confused and surprised. She stumbled to answer him. “Uh I can’t say I have, Mr. Rogers”.

“If you not busy this Sunday, maybe I can take you for a ride north of here… around Bedford.” Steve almost looked nervous as he waited for Ja’Nae’s answer.

“Well, Mr. Rogers, I don’t think I would be an exciting riding partner. In fact, they sort of terrify me”. Ja’Nae laughed nervously.

“Nonsense”. Steve flashed his pearly whites. “I’ll take good care of you. I’ll make sure you are safe. I promise”, he cajoled.

“Do it Ja’Nae, you idiot. Captain fucking America is asking you out”, Ja’Nae thought to herself.

“How can I say no to Captain America?”, Ja’Nae gushed.

“Great, let’s exchange numbers and I’ll give you a call”.

As one could imagine, Steve Rogers is not a text man unless it is the last resort. He and Ja’Nae talked on the phone after he politely asked if 7pm was too late for her to entertain his phone call. Conversation was effortless. They talked about her childhood in Brooklyn in the 90s and his in the 20s. They talked about their love of old movies like Stormy Weather and Casablanca. The two talked for 4 hours when they realized how late it was.

Well, Miss Ja’Nae I will bid you a goodnight. I do not want to be the reason for you falling asleep at work”. Steve and Ja’Nae both giggled.

“You can just call me Ja’Nae. It was wonderful talking to you. I look forward to our ride on Sunday, Captain”.

“Steve is fine”. They wished each other a goodnight and finally hung up.

Fantasies of Steve holding her in his arms and telling her stories and listening to his voice in person occupied her mind. As intimidating as he was as a superhero, he had this gentleness and warmth about him. Maybe it was because he was tasked with protecting the earth, but Ja’Nae felt like she could trust him. Trust him to know how to please her, how to take care of a girl like her.

While Ja’Nae shook herself off as his “type”, Steve wanted the same. He worried that most modern women would not be into his nurturing nature or his love of old burlesque magazines with women in corsets and high heels. It still seemed very much a niche nowadays or something people saw as entertainment. He would never ask an African American woman as a white as snow man from the 40s, if he could put her over his lap and spank her. And tie her up and watch her wiggle fruitlessly as he watched and got his rocks off? That was definitely out the question! He did not want to be a creepy white man. Vanilla it was they thought. Neither one of them wiser to each other’s desires.


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Ja’Nae go on their date and things heat up! Things get nasty!

Steve and Ja’Nae spoke all weekend about everything and nothing. Skipping around their true desires that went unfilled with previous partners. This song and dance went on back and forth until it was Sunday morning.

“Ok Luna, I think I have everything packed. Snacks, water, motion sickness pills, sunglasses, wallet, extra pair of clothes, and condoms”, Ja’Nae listed off to the feline. Luna responded with a meow.

“You’re right. I do not need condoms. It’s Captain America. He’s a perfect gentleman. He’d never fuck on the first date, but God I wish he would take me on sight”. Ja’Nae clenched her thighs at the thought of the captain roughly taking her in the kitchen counter.

Ja’Nae’s phone buzzed with Steve’s name appearing on the screen. 10 am on the dot! Of course the super soldier would be on time. Just like the perfect gentleman he was, Steve came up to Ja’Nae’s apartment with daisies in hand. Ja’Nae bounced on her toes as Steve’s frame filled her doorway.

Ja’Nae quickly put on her black boots to match her black jeans and black leather jacket. Steve again wore his auburn riding boots paired with khaki motorcycle pants, an auburn leather jacket and plaid button up. Somehow his hair stayed perfectly in place. That asshole.

Ja’Nae looked at the bike nervously as Steve handed her a helmet as they stood outside of her apartment.

“I think I’m having second thoughts, Steve. I think this might be a little out my comfort zone”, she fretted.

“How about this, let’s ride for 10 minutes and if it’s not your style, we can go a normal date at a restaurant. Deal?” There he goes with that smirk and raised brow again.

Ja’Nae crossed her arms and looked at Steve defiantly with pouty lips.

“Deal and I get to chose which restaurant we go to”, Ja’Nae proclaimed.

“Ha now you’re acting bratty? You are something else”, Steve mused.

Ja’Nae was taken back at the word he used for her. Her cheeks warmed and tingles pulled in her stomach.

After a few fumbles, Ja’Nae sat up behind Steve holding on to his waist. Her fingers caressed his abs mindlessly as he revved up the engine. Steve rode about 10 blocks before coming to a stop.

“So….whatcha think?”, he said while turning his head to look back at Ja’Nae.

“I suppose…we can ride longer”. She gripped his waist tighter as he let out at breathy laugh. With her approval, Steve took off again towards their destination.

Along the way, they stopped at a diner for food and enjoyed the scenery and each other’s company. Ja’Nae dug into her short stack of pancakes while Steve enjoyed a burger and fries.

“So cap, what’s in Bedford?”, Ja’Nae inquired while stuffing her mouth with bite of pancake. Steve’s lips curved into smile watching how full of childlike wonder Ja’Nae’s eyes were. It made him want to take care of her and protect her.

“Well Ja’Nae, there are few parks we can walk through and maybe if it’s late, we can stay in this nice little Bed and Breakfast but only if you feel comfortable”.

Ja’Nae’s breath hitched. Staying overnight with him would be a dream and nightmare. A dream because well he’s one handsome motherfucker and that serum probably has done wonders with his libido.. but a nightmare because someone from his time definitely would be turned off by her “needs” and “wants”.

Ja’Nae hesitated. “Uhhhh….let’s see how we feel after exploring the parks”.

Steve nodded in agreement. The two finished their food in a comfortable silence and continued on their journey.

The two arrived at Ward Pound Ridge Reservation. They did some hiking and took in the all the sights. Ja’Nae was amused that she let this white man take her on a motorcycle ride outside the city and hiking as their first date. “This dick better be magnificent”, she thought to herself as they traveled along a trail.

They decided to have an impromptu picnic that Steve sprung on her. He had packed sandwiches and chips and water. The sweet gesture made Ja’Nae’s heart flutter. It was like a dream that she wanted to live everyday. Steve caught the delight in her eyes and it made him want to work twice as hard to impress her if he could see always see her eyes glow.

“I have a question for you, Ja’Nae”. Steve curiously peered at the woman stuffing a handful trail mix in her mouth. She looked at him embarrassed and lifting her finger asking for a moment to chew her snack.

“And I have an answer for you, maybe..”. She raised her brow and hoping to all the was good in the universe it wasn’t anything stupid about race.

“Where’d you get the name for your shop?”

“Oh! My mom loved gardening and her flowers often attracted bees and butterflies. My dad said it made sense since she was ‘sweet like honey’. She also introduced me to my love of all things antique. Very big Dorothy Dandridge and Lena Horne fan.” Ja’Nae flailed her hands as she talked excitedly about her mother then looked down and twisted her lips before continuing.

“She passed away while I was in college. So it’s a homage to her”, she said nonchalantly.

Steve gazed at her for a beat. He loved her stories and how excited she got over holding his attention.

“You must be a lot like your mom then. You’re just as sweet.” Steve’s eyes bore into her like he wanted to taste just how sweet she was then and there.

“Mr. Rogers, aren’t you the charmer?”, she joked to break her own pent up lust.

“I am man of conviction and truth. Anyhow, are you ready to go and do some more riding?” Steve stood up gathering the trash and discarding it in the nearest receptacle.

“Aye aye Captain Rogers”, Ja’Nae jested as she saluted the man before her.

Steve let out a hearty chuckle.

“You are good at following orders, huh?”, Steve said mindlessly. The two of them went silent and averted their eyes from each other.

The sun was setting and the sky began to transition into dark orange hues. While clutching onto Steve’s waist as they rode, seemingly chasing the setting star, Ja’Nae broke the silence.

“I think I do want to go to the Bed and Breakfast, if the offer is still on the table”, she said raspy in Steve’s ear. And with that Steve turned the bike towards the direction of the bed and breakfast.

The room was nice…really nice. There was a fireplace and a claw foot tub. Ja’Nae was really impressed by his selection but he seemed unbothered by its eloquence. “Such a Brooklyn boy”, she said to herself.

“You can take the bed and I can sleep in the chair for the night if you think things are going too fast”. Steve searched Ja’Nae’s face for a reaction. Ja’Nae looked confused at his offer.

“Steve….I would not have said yes if I did not know what I was getting into”, she said with a mischievous grin walking over to him. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him deeply and pulled away much to Steve’s discontent.

“I should shower”. Ja’Nae picked a t-shirt from her bag and went to the bathroom. Steve sat in the plush armchair in the corner of the room. He stared at his bag as if he had x-ray vision, but he was very aware of the contents. There was an extra pair of clothes. A Swiss army knife. Flint. His wallet. Condoms. Rope. A black bandanna. To anyone else, it may have seemed like normal supplies for a long drive around wooded areas. However, Captain Rogers was a clever man and knew how use many of his supplies for other activities.

Steve sighed. He wondered why he thought it would be a good idea to bring such things on their first official date. Sex on the first date was already pushing it and he didn’t want to scare her away after she agreed to spend the night together. Yet he could not shake off the feeling he felt around her.

Ja’Nae took deep breaths in the bathroom as she freshened up. She took her hair out from the twists. Maybe if he saw all her thick curls, he’d be motivated to pull them during sex.

“Don’t call him ‘Daddy’, Ja’Nae”, she cautioned herself. She closed her eyes and focused on suppressing the desires he brought out in her. He was so big and strong. She wanted to be manhandled then loved up on all at once. She shook her head as she decided to come face to face with the man she would be spending the night with.

Steam introduced Ja’Nae as she emerged from the bathroom. Steve looked up from his phone to see a glistening Ja’Nae. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a kiss. Her soft lips tasted like coconut. She moaned into Steve’s mouth as he grabbed a handful of her ass, leading her into the large king size mattress. They broke the kiss as Steve got up and began to disrobe.

Ja’Nae sat on her knees on the bed watching Steve peel his clothes off to unveil his sculpted body. He fumbled with his belt causing an impatient Ja’Nae to help him. Steve shooed her hand away.

“Ah ah I got it. Be patient, honeybee”. Steve stopped his ministrations and looked at a equally shocked Ja’Nae.

“I mean…”, Steve stumbled. “Is it okay that I call you that? I thought it would be a fitting name since you told me your story earlier”, he explained.

Ja’Nae cheesed. “I-I-I love it. It’s adorable! I just wish I had a good nickname for you.”

“I’m not one for pet names anyhow”, he shrugged off. 

Steve finally unhooked his jeans and let them pool at his feet. His boxer briefs accentuated his large bulge. Ja’Nae licked her lips as he teased her by rubbing the outline of his erection.

“Take your shirt off, honeybee. Let me see that beautiful body of yours”, he instructed.

Without hesitation and with glee, Ja’Nae pulled her top off over her full head of coils. Steve instantly brushed a stray coil away from her face and went in for a deep, passionate kiss. He suckled her lips and countered with small pulls between his teeth. He pushed her back on the bed and looked at her in awe. She had forgone panties and he could see her glistening pussy awaiting his next move.

“I don’t know who’s more excited, me or you?”. They giggled in unison. Steve laid on top of her planting wet kisses and nibbles on her neck which garnered a groan of pleasure from Ja’Nae.

“Mm Steve that’s it”, she encouraged. Steve’s kisses travelled through the valley of her breasts where he took one in his hand caressing it with his fingers and sucking on the other’s nipple. Ja’Nae’s body jolted and she cried out “Daddy”.

His actions ceased and Ja’Nae’s eyes widened at her slip up. Steve rose to his knees and Ja’Nae covered her face with both her hands trying to hide herself.

“Steve……I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that”. She stretched her finger to peak through her hands as silence filled the room.

“Is that something you like to call the men you’re intimate with?” Steve’s face displayed a mix of surprise and another emotion, Ja’Nae could not place.

“I-I-I sometimes use the term with men who like it”. She set up in the bed, heart racing at the thought that this would be the last time they would see each other because her unusual sexual wants.

Steve blinked and let out a sigh of relief.

“Honeybee…have you ever been tied up and spanked?” Steve’s facade was tender now. Ja’Nae removed her hands from her face and her eyes were wide.

“Time out”, she said while making a t-shape with her hands.

“You mean to tell me all this time, I have been trying to control my urges to have you dominate me, thinking I was a freak, and you are into BDSM?” Ja’Nae huffed.

Steve smirked at her attitude.

“How do you think I feel when all I’ve wanted to do all day was take you over my knee and hear you whine like the little girl you are, huh?” Steve’s dick was hard as steel now and Ja’Nae could see it twitch at the discovery of their common interest.

“Well Daddy… now you know you can have me anyway you please. So what are you gonna do, hm?”, Ja’Nae retorted.

In one quick move Steve stood and grabbed Ja’Nae by her thick curls and lead her to his black bag and retrieved rope. He carefully but firmly tied Ja’Nae’s hands behind her back.

He stood behind her and whispered, “What are your words?”

“Green for go or more, yellow for slow down, and red for full stop”, Ja’Nae confidently answered.

Steve rubbed his hard organ on her ass and grunted. “We may have to leave later in the evening tomorrow since it’ll be a little hard for you to sit for the next fews hours, honeybee”. He ended his sentence with a kiss on her ear causing her to shiver in want.

Holding rope that secured Ja’Nae’s hands, Steve made his way to the edge of the bed and positioned Ja’Nae over his lap. She could feel his hard on poking at her thighs.

“Count out to 25, honeybee. Can you do that?”, Steve cooed. Ja’Nae’s pussy throb at his tone. Steve Rogers was such a Daddy it hurt in the best way.

“Yes…Daddy”. Ja’Nae closed her eyes as she braced for contact with Steve’s hand. It was hard and stinging. She whimpered at the sensation.

“I don’t hear anything, honeybee. Do I need to repeat myself?” Steve’s voice dropped lower.

“No Daddy. One!”, she pushed out.

At the 18th smack across her ass, Ja’Nae was a sobbing, moaning mess. Steve did another check in and Ja’Nae replied with “green”. The man was strong and even her ample ass was no match for his licks. While her face was soaked with tears, her pussy was soaked in her own arousal. This was what was missing in her life. That “umph”. That excitement.

By the time Steve finished, Ja’Nae was blissed out. Her eyes heavy from pleasure. Steve carefully lifted her from his lap, noting the wet spot from her on his thigh. She simply got on her knees and licked the moistness from his leg. Steve seethed at how utterly dirty she was. She eyed his bulge before Steve interrupted her.

“Get up. You have plenty of time to taste my cock”, he commanded. Ja’Nae winched at the soreness from her bottom. This may have been the first time she bruised from spanking. “Thank you, super serum”, she said under her breath.

Steve instructed her to get on all fours on the bed. “This will be your good girl position, okay honeybee?”

“Mmhmm, Daddy”. She wagged her bruising bottom at him. He lined up his face with her cheeks, spreading them to get more access to her dripping pussy.

“Mmmm look at all that honey. Just for me”. Before Ja’Nae could answer Steve shoved his tongue into core making Ja’Nae yelp in ecstasy. Even if the captain had been frozen for 66 years, he remembered how to please a woman. Just like riding a bike. His tongue slurped up Ja’Nae’s juices and danced on her sensitive, swollen clit.

With her head buried in the mattress, Ja’Nae let out small cries each time Steve’s tongue circled her bud. She could feel herself coming undone as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Just when she thought he was done, he stuck two thick digits into her sopping cunt, pumping in and out of her.

“Shit! Daddy!”, she wailed. She rode his fingers wanting him to go deeper inside. “Green. GREEN!”. Steve curled his fingers and sped his pace as his finger pistoned her pussy. The room filled with squelching noise as Ja’Nae came all over Steve’s hand.

“Oh wow…”, Steve admired the trickles of liquid that rolled down Ja’Nae’s thigh and nectar on his fingers. He sucked his index finger and stuck his middle finger into Ja’Nae’s mouth, so she could taste herself.

“Mmhmm suck my finger clean, honeybee. You taste so good.” Ja’Nae happily sucked while staring Steve in the eye. Steve removed his finger with a pop and went over to get condoms from his bag.

He finally released his hardened organ from his boxers, gaining a gasp from Ja’Nae. He was blessed with length and girth. Veins protruded from his shaft with his head being smooth and large, already dripping with precum. Opening and slipping on the condom (with one hand, what a suave motherfucker), he lined himself up to Ja’Nae’ entrance.

“Yellow”, she shouted out before Steve pushed himself in. “It’s been a while, maybe go gentle this round?”, she asked.

“Of course. I’ll go slow, honeybee”, Steve replied rubbing her back to affirm her request. He pushed himself in, achingly slow to give Ja’Nae time to adjust. Ja’Nae felt a mixture of pleasure and pain wash over her. She loved the way he stretched her but she knew she was not at the point to take the normal rough pace she liked. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he left out a low groan. He grabbed a handful of her tender ass. Ja’Nae whined at his hand’s presence. 

“You feel so good, honeybee. So tight and wet for me”. Steve’s strokes were slow, dragging his length against Ja’Nae’s walls. She could feel every ridge and vein even with a condom on.

“Ohh Daddy, you’re so big”, she murmured. Steve pushed on her back making her arch deeper and hitting her spot.

“Green..but with caution”. Ja’Nae looked over her shoulder to see Steve’s darkened with lust. He grabbed onto her hip giving her quicker strokes as she began to cum again.

“Oh shit, Daddy. I’m gonna cum”.

“Oh yeah honeybee, cum on Daddy’s cock”.

Ja’Nae’s orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her muscles loosened and spurts of liquid dampened Steve’s thighs and balls. She slumped over as Steve pulled out of her. He pulled off the prophylactic and crawled over to Ja’Nae and straddled her chest.

“I told you, you would have time to suck my cock, didn’t I?” He held his heavy length at her lips and Ja’Nae stuck out her tongue to receive him, even exhausted as she was.

“Such a good girl. I’m gonna reward you with my cum”, he hummed. Ja’Nae’s tongue circled around Steve’s head as he pushed his himself into her waiting warm, mouth. She gave his head sloppy slurps as she could feel him pulsate in her mouth. He was close. A few more bobs of her head, Steve pulled out and let his warm, ropes of cum decorate her tongue, chin, and chest.

“God, you even look beautiful with my cum on your face”, he praised. Ja’Nae just laughed as she struggled to come down from her high. Steve untied her and went to the bathroom to grab a warm rag to clean her up.

The rest of the night they laid there and talked about their kinks. Steve told her about the mailers Bucky would sneak him from photographer John Willie. The ties and knots he learned in the military came in handy in other ways, especially with very randy German girls he ran into. Ja’Nae in turn told him of the vintage lingerie she collected and the previous men who claimed to be Daddies but never worked out.

The next day in the afternoon, the two left the BnB (Steve so courteously left a huge tip for the mess they made and gave Ja’Nae time for her bottom to heal) and took off on the road back to Brooklyn.

When they both arrived back to the city they called home, Steve walked her up to her apartment. They sat on her couch in silence. Luna the cat hid underneath the TV stand, afraid of the stranger in her home. Steve made cat noises to win her affection to no avail.

“She’ll come around. She just needs to get used to you. Then she will be all over you”, Ja’Nae reassured him.

“Ah well in that way she is different from you. You wasted no time”. Steve elbowed her and Ja’Nae swatted at his arm.

“I had a good— a great time”. She looked over at the captain and continued. “I haven’t felt this taken care of and wanted in a long time”.

Steve placed his hand over hers and went in for a kiss.

“Honeybee, the moment I met you awoke this urge in me that I do not want tame and keep inside anymore. I hope we can continue seeing each other”. Steve kissed her forehead.

“I hope so, too”.

Steve left and Ja’Nae began to get things ready for her week at work. She eventually settled in bed and began to weep from the drop in endorphins. Steve gave her a customary good night call and she did not mention her earlier mewls. 

“Sweet dreams, Honeybee”.

“Night night, Daddy”.


	3. Let's get on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Ja'Nae have the talk

After a wonderful weekend with her new beau, Steve, Ja’Nae had a much needed girlfriend date. She met up with her best friend, Sierra for happy hour at some shi shi bar.

Sierra like her other friends was recently married to her college sweetheart, Angela. They were already visiting the fertility clinic for options on starting a family. Typical lesbian pacing.

“So, you’re telling me you’re fucking Captain America?”, Sierra asked suspiciously.

“Yes that is correct…well we are dating….I think”. Ja’Nae sat back and crossed her arms.

“And he’s into kink?” Sierra’s eyes squinted trying to see if her friend was pulling her leg.

“Yes. He put me over his knee and spanked me. He likes when I call him Daddy. He likes to tie up women”. 

Sierra peaked over her glasses with surprised eyes at her friend’s confession and nodded.

“I mean… it makes sense. He’s a military man. A lot of those guys are into BDSM. They love being in control and leading and shit”, Sierra acknowledged while she swerved her white wine around in her glass.

“So he treats you right? Is he a good Daddy? Because girl you have not had the best luck in that department”.

“Yes. He’s such a wonderful man, inside and outside the bedroom. I feel so cared for”. Ja’Nae stopped herself from gushing too much. She took a sip of her fruity martini.

It was too early to know if this was long term. If cloud 10 was thing, she had found her home there after the past three weeks, but dating an Avenger would not be easy. For all she knew, the that weekend was fluke and beyond sex and antiques, they were not a good match. Ja’Nae was scared and twitterpated all at once.

“That’s what matters. You don’t need anymore non-attentive men who can’t even provide aftercare”, Sierra huffed.

“Yeah. I just need to deal with this subdrop”. Ja’Nae rolled her eyes and shrugged. She looked at the busy New York street through the window to her left. Couples walked hand in hand and made her miss Steve even if they talked 2 days prior. Neither one of them had made plans for their next date. They seemed to be at a stand-off.

“Hello! Earth to Ja’Nae!”, Sierra yelled, breaking her friend out of her thoughts.

“Oh sorry! I was just thinking”.

“I see… So is he helping you through the drop?” Sierra’s face showed genuine concern for her friend.

“I didn’t tell him”, Ja’Nae mumbled and slide low in her chair.

“What?!”. Sierra raised her voice and other bar patrons looked at the two women.

“Sierra girl. Lower yo voice”, Ja’Nae chided her friend. She took a big gulp of her martini finishing off the drink before continuing.

“I didn’t want to take up more of his time and be needy. I got through it on my own”.

Ja’Nae had barely gotten through it. She was tired at work. She wanted to snap at customers. Her and Steve talked frequently but hadn’t seen each other after the date. It had been two weeks. He was busy saving the world. She understood what she was getting herself into and did not want to make Captain America’s life harder than it was.

“But you shouldn’t have to. I mean he at least should know that this happens after you play. Then you can have something in place to help you through it when he isn’t around. C’mon Ja’Nae you’ve been at this for a while. You should know better”.

“You’re right. I guess everything happened so fast that neither one of us thought it through. We’ve talked about our likes and desires but I guess we figured it was too early to discuss what we wanted our relationship to entail”.

Ja’Nae sighed. She hated when Sierra was right. She hated having the relationship talk even more. Having kinks made dating seem more intense and up until now, having that element in her relationships seemed like something only in her dreams.

“If he’s a good dominant, he will understand. If not? Fuck’em”, Sierra declared by slapping the table and crossing her legs.

“Well I already did and that’s why we are here”, Ja’Nae replied.

The two women laughed and steered the conversation elsewhere.

Steve hung the large World War 2 army recruitment poster above his couch. He finally found time between his mission debrief paperwork and working out to spend time to himself. He proudly stared at the poster that featured Uncle Sam pointing to two young men encouraging them to serve their country. The silent nod was less about patriotism and war propaganda and more of the memories of before the world got too complicated and when he was the government’s weirdest science experiment.

Jumping down from his couch, he sat down and checked his phone. His thumb hovered over Ja’Nae’s number. Sam helped him add a “bee” emoji to her name in his contact list. It made him cheese harder when he went to dial her.

Steve missed her. He missed her laugh. He missed the way her hair bounced like a black cloud when she walked quickly. He missed her bright smile. He forgot how intense feelings could get in these types of arrangements. He loved and hated the deep emotional investment being a Dominant was for him.

If this was the type of relationship he was going to have with her, they needed some type of protocol and boundaries before one or both of them ended up hurt. This was on top of the risks and complexity of dating an Avenger. They needed to talk.

The dial tone buzzed in Steve’s ear as he waited for Ja’Nae to pick up. There was a click and a beat of silence before he heard Ja’Nae’s soft but hesitant voice on the other end.

“Hey….Steve”. He finally called her. Her heartbeat raced in anticipation.

“Hey…Ja’Nae. How are you?” She noticed the lack of her pet name on his lips. His tone was more formal and less familiar than the last time they talked.

“…I’m good. And you?”.

Silence. Fear swelled in Ja’Nae’s chest and moved to the pit of her stomach. This seemed like a breakup or one of those “I changed my mind” calls. Steve cleared his throat before continuing.

“Are you home? May I come over? I’d like to see you”, he pleaded. He didn’t care about the desperateness in his voice. As usual, the perfect gentleman. Ja’Nae sighed in relief. He wanted to see her again.

“Of course. Come through. See you soon”.

As soon as she heard the the dial tone, Ja’Nae became giddy. Squeeing, she ran to the bathroom to freshen up. The song “Rocket” by Beyonce filled her apartment while Ja’Nae showered quickly and moisturized herself with rose-scented shea butter.

She caressed her hips and swayed to Beyonce’s vocals. She fixed her hair in two buns that sat opposite each other. She wanted to play sweet and mischievous if she got the chance.

She took a moment to stare at her soft curves in the perspiring mirror. Her brown was skin radiant. She was glowing. She missed these rituals. Getting ready for a new beau to visit. The burning of her pink candle. Making sure her bra and panties matched. The little things and gestures that D-types noticed and often rewarded. She wanted her body to be the treasure he claimed and guarded; a precious possession.

Ja’Nae must have lost track of time while primping because a hefty knock on her door pulled her from evening devotion. She rushed to squeeze her body in a white slip dress that fit her like a glove.

She stilled in front of the wooden door. She gave her apartment one last inspection. Everything was in place. She pulled on and smoothed the thin fabric of her dress then unlocked the door.

And there he was in all his golden boy glory. He leaned against the doorframe with a gift bag in hand. He waited for Ja’Nae to invite him in like the perfect gentleman…or vampire.. Maybe both. Steve Rogers always had a warm, inviting presence about him but he also could snap your neck like a twig, which only made him more exciting to Ja’Nae.

“Hi Steve”, she bashfully greeted him. Steve was engrossed with the way her dress hugged her body. It left little to the imagination. If he didn’t have important matters to discuss, he would have taken her in the middle of the living room. Everything about her made her irresistible to him.

Ja’Nae motioned for him to come in. He sauntered in with his signature gait. “Walking in like he owns the place”, she thought to herself.

He turned to face Ja’Nae and handed her the bag.

“For you”, he explained.

The green bag contained: a black lacy garter belt, a ball gag, and 1 foot of purple rope.

Ja’Nae appraised the contents and gave Steve a smirk. She pulled out the ball gag and spinned it around her index finger.

“So Mr. Rogers, what do you intend on doing with this?”

Steve let out a snicker.

“Well I am hoping I won’t have to use it often”. He gave Ja’Nae a teasing pointed look before gathering her in his expansive arms. The cinnamon smell was there just as she remembered. Sweet and savory… the perfect words to describe him. Cozy and hearty like Christmas.

Ja’Nae to him smelled like freshly cut roses and earthy. She was like Springtime, when it seems like the world is new and things begin to bloom.

They stayed in each other’s arms, not wanting to break the embrace. It had felt like months and not 12 days. They silently agreed to let go and parted. Ja’Nae looked up at Steve, pupils dilated with adoration. Steve poked at her buns and hummed in delight.

“Sooo….”, Ja’Nae interrupted as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Can I get you something to drink or a snack?”

Ja’Nae retreated to her usual motion of rocking on her heels and clasping her hands together behind her back. Steve must have had some super-Daddy powers over her because she turned into an infatuated school girl around him every fucking time.

“I’ll take a glass of water”. Steve eyed Ja’Nae’s posture and chuckled under his breath. She was sweet as sugar and her eager to please attitude only made Steve want to rot his teeth away tasting every bit of her.

Ja’Nae practically skipped into her kitchen and fixed them both ice cold glasses.

“Here you go”, she said in almost whisper as she returned. This man is a warlock, she thought to herself.

“Thank you, honeybee”. Both of their faces lit up at his words. Steve situated himself on Ja’Nae’s couch and she joined him.

“So I feel as though I haven’t been completely truthful about my reason for coming over”. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture.

“Wha-what do you mean”. Ja’Nae searched his face for a reaction. He seemed unsure of himself.

“We need to talk about..this…us”, he rushed out inhaling sharply to calm himself.

Worry set in Ja’Nae’s body once again. This man was going to give mini-panic attacks all night if he didn’t stop being so dramatically vague.

“Steve…. Just be upfront with me. You’re making me nervous”.

“Oh I apologize. I’ll get on with it”, he said while patting his thighs. Ja’Nae looked at him and nodded signaling for him to continue.

“I haven’t done this …” He pointed to himself then Ja’Nae before continuing

“This dynamic in a while. And I have never fully explored being a Daddy or whatever that means nowadays with someone”.

Ja’Nae looked at him with understanding eyes and nodded. He drank in her cognac-colored irises. She made him feel less like a man out of time and more of a man who just needed a woman who moved at his pace.

“I want to make sure I’m the best Daddy, lover, boyfriend to you. So we need to come to a mutual understanding about how this will work”.

Ja’Nae tried to stifle the way her face lit up at his confession, but it was useless. She practically beamed.

“I agree”. Ja’Nae placed her hand over his and soothed away any lingering anxiety with her soft touch. Steve’s heart rate slowed instantly.

“I don’t want you to feel neglected because of my duty as an Avenger or because my rustiness as a Dominant”. His statement drew Ja’Nae back to her conversation with Sierra. Ja’Nae steadied herself before she spoke.

“Steve.. I haven’t been forthcoming as I should either”.

“I have had really bad sub drop and I haven’t mentioned it because I did not want to come off as needy too early and –”. Steve stopped her.

“Needy? Never. That is a fault on my part, honeybee. I should have checked in on you after our weekend. I know it’s been awhile for you as well. I didn’t think about that and I apologize for my oversight”. Ja’Nae’s mouth was slightly agape as his response. He was such a man of protocol, even in relationships.

“I’m glad you brought that up. Thank you.”

A beat.

“I think we need to set some rules. I need you to know that I can be called away at any time. My job is dangerous and stressful but I will be 100 percent dedicated to this relationship”.

Relationship, she thought.

Ja’Nae felt tingly all over and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Steve stood from the couch and paced back and forth, deep in thought.

“First things first. Unless I’m on a mission or something comes up ad-hoc, I will text you Good morning and Good night when we aren’t together. I expect you to give me a reply, brief or otherwise.”

Ja’Nae excitedly shook her head in the affirmative.

“Is that a yes? Use your words, honeybee”, he gently reprimanded her.

“Yes!”

Steve cocked his brow waiting for her to realize her omission.

“Yes, Daddy”.

“Secondly, I like for us to spend Thursdays and Sundays together…if that’s not possible, Wednesdays are back up. Of course this is excluding any missions that may come up”.

“Yes, Daddy”.

Ja’Nae was still surprised at how at ease he was at giving orders and even more surprised at her ease of falling right into line with them.

“Lastly, I want you to be completely honest and comfortable around me. Tell me when something doesn’t feel good. Tell me when you need more aftercare. Tell me when you need me to come over because you need me. Tell me what you need and want from me.”

Ja’Nae’s breath hitched.

“Ja’Nae……… I won’t beat around the bush. I’ve spent a lot of time fighting. Fighting enemies Fighting friends. The last thing I want is to fight my feelings. I know I want this and you. I know I need to hear you moan from my touch. I need to feel come completely and utterly undone underneath me. I need to see you on your knees like a good girl awaiting instruction.”

Ja’Nae knew she needed him but hearing him say he needed her made her stomach feel fluttery in the best way. No man before him ever expressed their feelings in such a vulnerable and open way, especially D-types.

“Steve…Daddy… “. She paused and sighed.

“I need to feel desired and useful. I want to feel on fire. To be ravished, romanced, swept off my feet. I want to know that I am the sweet little girl who Daddy adores but wants to fuck senseless.”

Ja’Nae now stood with her fist clenched, completely letting out all the pent up emotions inside her. No more yearning in her head. No more replaying fantasies in her dreams. She wanted it to be real. She needed this hunger satiated.

Steve closed the distance between their bodies and lifted Ja’Nae like she weighed nothing and carried her to the bedroom. She giggled the way there, feeling dizzy with happiness. He gently sat her on the edge of the bed and looked around.

His eyes found the ornate wardrobe and pointed. “This your lingerie collection?”

“God…you remember everything don’t you? But yes it is”.

“Of course I do”.

Ja’Nae sat on her bed while watching Steve go through her lingerie. He would periodically glance at her. She bounced in anticipation at what Steve was hoping to find.

“I want to play a little game with you, honeybee”, he said peeking over the wardrobe’s door.

“Okay…Daddy…”. Ja’Nae eyed him suspiciously.

“I want to dress you up since you’re pretty like a doll”.

Ja’Nae laughed. “Oh really?”

“Yes really”, he said simply. Steve held up a purple satin bra and pantie set.

“You look good in purple. Put this on with these stockings and the garter belt I got you”.

Ja’Nae hesitated. He was as serious as a heart attack.

“C’Mon, honeybee. Humor this nostalgic old man.”

Ja’Nae retrieved the fine material items from him and headed to her bathroom to honor his wishes.

She now stood in the same mirror she did two hours prior in items she never had been able to wear for someone outside herself. Pieces of clothing that he handpicked for her to wear for him.

She shyly re-entered the room, slouching her shoulders. Steve surveyed her form. Her buttocks filled out the panties, giving him glimpses of her dimpled cheeks. Her shapely legs were adorned with black, sheer stockings held up with her new gift from Steve.

Steve was enchanted. She looked like his past and future, presently in front of him.

“My doll. My honeybee. You look …great”, he said in an almost breathy moan.

“Stop slouching and let me see you.”

Ja’Nae pivoted on the ball of her foot and turned for Steve.

“Good girl”.

Steve revealed the purple nylon rope and the ball gag.

“Oh”, Ja’Nae peeped.

“Oh did you think this game only involved you getting cute?”

“A little”, she shrugged.

“Well we can check off ‘being swept off your feet’. So let’s see how long it takes you before you become senseless”.


End file.
